


Welcome Back

by orphan_account



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam went into the pub after he saved Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

When Sam walks in, with trepidation, he expects unbearable silence. Yet he is greeted by a round of applause and scattered cheering.

A slow smile spreads across his face.

 _Gene. Annie._ Ray.

"Alright, boss?" Annie asks him cheerfully, smiling bright as ever.

"Yes," he grins. " _Yes."_

From across the room, he glances round and catches Ray's eye, who stares at him for a moment, then breaks into a grin and raises his glass.

"Welcome back, Gladys," the Guv smirks, downing his third scotch.

"Gladys," Sam repeats distastefully. 

 "Our Gladys," Gene slurs slightly, smiling sharply. "Good on you."

Sam stays longer than he would normally, and is pretty sure the warm feeling spreading through him isn't just down to the alcohol.


End file.
